


Endana

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Spock and Uhura are stranded on a planet together. *Not complete*UNFINISHED





	1. Chapter 1

“Spock?” 

Nyota Uhura unbuckled her seat and climbed over it in the dim blue light of the emergency power that had come on since they crashed the shuttle. She coughed, her throat dry and irritated. “Spock?” she called again for the only other person on the craft with her. 

“I am here, Nyota,” he assured her with a strained voice.   
She could hear him moving around and turned towards the sound. He was straining to push back a dented part of the side panel that had him pinned in place. 

“Oh my God,” Nyota exclaimed as she took in the scene. 

“Do not be alarmed. I am uninjured, just trapped. I believe if you can release the seat from the docking station it will give me the space needed to free myself.” he told her, calmly.   
Uhura crouched beside the seat and pulled the lever, freeing the seat. Spock was able to push the seat out from where it was freeing himself.   
He felt Uhura's hands ghost over his legs, checking for wounds. She felt no wet patch, but started to go back over the same area in case she had missed it the first time. Spock's hand gently stopped hers.   
“I assure you, I am quite fine.” he said. 

She nods, knows he wouldn't lie. She turns to one of the monitors. “Communications are dead, we can't reach any one. We're lucky we have an M Class planet out there.” 

“We have been most fortunate.”

“Temperature isn't great, we're going to need to get the full survival suits on. We had ten days until we reached the Enterprise. Who knows how long it'll take for them to find us.”

“Before we left New Vulcan I told Jim I would send a message to him precisely five days from us arriving back to the ship. I therefore believe that when I do not make contact and Jim fails to reach the shuttle, he will head in this direction.”

“The beacon is still working, right?” 

“Yes. I am setting it now.” Uhura piled up Spock's survival suit beside him while he worked. She already had her own jacket on. “I shall retrieve the medical supplies. We shall have to leave out personal belongings behind. Chances are that we shall be able to collect them when the Enterprise arrives.”

“Spock-”

“We have no choice,” he says before she can protest any further. She goes to move away but he reaches for her. “Nyota, it is of utmost importance that while we are stranded here you think of me as your commanding officer and nothing else. You must do as I say- unquestionably.” His glare was so intense that she just nodded. He released his gentle hold on her. “We need to leave the crash site soon. We can not ensure there are no hostile life forms that may head in this direction.”

She pulled the survival pants and belt on, tucking the gloves into the belt until they were ready to leave. “I'll grab the survival kits.” she says. 

The blue light flickers, they both stop to watch it, concerned about how much time they have in the relative safety of the shuttle.   
Spock ensures the medical kit is safely in his bag before he starts to put on his own survival suit. He knows the temperature will be harsh for both of them, but he will fair much better than Nyota. While Vulcan was a desert planet, they had better control over themselves compared to humans. While he may feel the cold much more severely than Nyota, he could control his response to it.   
He had to ensure her safety, whatever it took. 

Nyota was crouched down by the survival kits. “Are you ready?” he asks her. 

“Yep. There's nothing you need from your belongings?” she asks. 

“No. Everything we take should be to ensure our survival and nothing else.” he says. She nods. “I'm ready.” She says.   
Spock helps her up and grabs one of the survival packs. 

Heading to the shuttle door, Spock has to force it open and bitter wind outside takes them both by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like it was going to snow. 

The bitter cold winds seemed like they belonged to ice covered grounds, snow falling and setting thick and heavy. But there was none. Just the wind. The suit was keeping her warm, but her face was exposed. They had provided protective glasses, it reminded her of something from a science lab, but they didn't do anything to cover the rest of the face. An oversight, she realised now. She was considering some options and would make some suggestions when she got back to the ship. 

Spock turned to look at her and she smiled and nodded, encouragingly. She didn't want him to worry about her, they had too much ground to cover. She was walking behind him, using him as shelter from the winds as much as she could.   
Surprisingly, he held out his hand and she took it and they walked hand in hand, him leading her for the next part of their journey. 

~

It was a large rock jutting from the ground. Nothing else. 

From a distance, he had hoped that there might be shelter inside it, or some sort of plant life, maybe a water supply nearby.   
But it was nothing like that. A large rock, that was all. 

He could sense Nyota's disappointment too. 

“We shall move further round to the west. We should have more shelter there.” he said and she nodded. She hadn't said much. She was saving her energy for travelling.   
They could stop soon and she could rest. There was a very small recess round the far side of the rock.   
The wind didn't hit this side and with the recess, it was sheltered.   
He watched the relief on her face as she sat down. She started to go through the bags and pulled out some of their rations, handing him half of an energy meal. 

“I do not-”

“Have half.” she said as she started to eat hers. She didn't argue the point, just told him. 

He nodded and consumed his half and he did feel somewhat better for having it. They both had a drink before Nyota pulled out the emergency blanket. “It's a shame there's no emergency pillow.” she said. 

“I will stay awake while you rest. It would make the most sense if you rest your head upon my lap, for comfort.” he said. She smiled and made no comment. 

“When I wake, you can sleep.” 

“I will meditate. It will be more beneficial for me.”

She nodded knew it to be true. “Do you think there's anything out here?”

“The terrain is not suitable for many life forms. Perhaps some smaller creatures. I do not think there will be much to concern us.”

“Could you see beyond this?” She knew Vulcan vision was better than hers, thought Spock's wasn't quite as sharp due to his human genetics. 

“I believe that there is some sort of woodland up ahead.”

“Some shelter would be good.” 

“A source of food and water.”

“Was the tricorder damaged?” 

“I believe it is easily fixable. I shall work on it while you rest.”

Nyota pulled the blanket up over herself and laid down on the hard ground, her head against the thick survival suit covering Spock's leg. But it felt comforting, safe.   
She closed her eyes. 

~

Spock woke her as the planets sun rose. 

They headed off quickly, without much talking. 

“I thought you were going to meditate before we left?” Nyota asked. 

“I believe we will be better served if we can make it to the wooded area first. We have at least seven days remaining here. We must do our best to make ourselves safe.” He looked beside himself, where she was keeping pace. “You must be safe.”

“I am safe when I'm with you.” She said.

“We can not presume ourselves to be safe.”

“Did anything happen overnight?”

“Nothing of significance.”

“So something did happen?”

“I believe nothing that puts us in danger. However, I would not like to test that theory.” He took her hand again, like he had done the day before. The wind was a little less forceful, she did not need to shield from the bitterness as much. “If we can make the wooded area before midday, it will give us enough time to find a suitable safe area and a water source.”

She nodded.

~

At the crashed shuttle site the soft soil beneath the heavy craft shifted. 

Breaking through the ground, something slithered out, touching, feeling, exploring. The snake like creature crept a little further out, before quickly returning underground again, leaving behind a thick, clear substance covering the area it touched.


	3. Chapter 3

It took them longer to reach the wooded area than Spock would have liked. He had to allow Nyota time to rest and eat, he could not allow her to suffer any discomfort due to his lack of needs.   
He ate when she ate, more to satisfy her than for himself. 

By the time he found them a sheltered spot, night was drawing in. They were barely into the woods, but he didn't want to risk traipsing around in the dark. They set up a shelter for the night and Uhura provided them both with their rations of food and water. 

“You should get some sleep tonight,” she tells him once they have both finished eating. 

“I could not sleep.”

“I'm okay, you know. I can take care of myself.”

“I do not doubt that. But, we are in unknown circumstances. I would prefer it if you were to rest.”

“At least you haven't blamed my human weakness.”

He raises an eyebrow at her but says nothing on the matter. She smiles. “My feet are sore,” she mutters. 

“We did a substantial amount of walking.”

“Does that mean your feet are sore too?”

“I will be relieved when we find a suitable area to await rescue.”

“I wish we knew more about this planet. We have no idea what's even out here.” 

Spock hesitated a moment before replying to her. “I do have information on this planet, though I do not believe you will find the information reassuring.”

“I'd rather know.”

“You will not sleep. I shall tell you in the morning.”

She knew he was right. She sighs. “I feel bad about the shuttle.”

“It was a fault and not down to us.” 

“No, I mean... what we left behind. “

“We can retrieve it later.”

“Spock, there's a chance we might not be able too. What if someone else finds the shuttle?”

“What happens to the shuttle and it's contents is out of our hands now, Nyota.”

“I know, but your Father had selected those items from your Mother's possessions on Earth for you to have. They're special.”

“They always shall be. If I can not physically have them again, I shall recall each item and the special memory it preserves. But, it is the past. You are my future. As long as you are safe-” his hand reaches out for hers.

“I'm fine.” she assures him instantly, taking his hand in hers. 

“You should get some rest.”

~

“Mr Sulu, mind if I join you?” Jim Kirk asked as he approached the otherwise empty lunch table.

“Of course not, Captain.” 

Jim takes a seat. He groans as he sits and Sulu smiles. “That bad, Sir?”

“Whoever thought sparring with you in place of chess with Spock would be good for me obviously has a grudge against me.”

“I promise to go easier on you next time, Captain.”

Jim laughs warmly. “I wouldn't dream of you doing that.” 

“Well it won't be long until he's back anyway. Uhura's been down in botany a lot recently and I've missed having her around.”

“Really, I didn't know she was that interested in plants.”

“Well usually she's not. When we were on shore leave last she bought some seeds back for me to analyse for her. They were selling them as some rare Vulcan plant seed that had somehow survived. She thought it was just someone exploiting what happened but it turns out these are the real deal. So, I've been helping her cultivate them. We're trying to get the plant mature enough to reproduce and then she wants to give Spock the original one and be able to tell him we've got the seeds, that we can send them to New Vulcan and they can have another little piece of their planet back.”

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, it's a pretty big deal. 

“Spock will be blown away by that. I mean, stoic, but inwardly...”

Sulu smiled. “I think they have a lot to be happy about right now.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I get the sense that this trip to Vulcan out of the blue was for a very specific reason.”

“Like?”

“I don't know, but I think maybe marriage. Although I'm just guessing here.”

“Really? You think they're about to tie the knot?”

“I think there's more to it with Vulcan traditions, but I have a wager going with Chekov that that's what they're up too.”

“Hm. I thought he might have said something first.” Kirk said, unsure if it were true or not whether he should be offended.

“I'm basing this on zero information, Sir. It's just hearsay.”

Jim nodded, but now unable to think of anything else. 

~

Nyota slept with her head resting on Spock's shoulder. 

She had wanted to stay awake with him but he knew she wouldn't be able too.   
He could sense a certain slowness to his own thoughts now. Tiredness and lack of meditation was starting to catch up with him. Soon thy would be able to set up a permanent camp and once he knew they were safe, he could meditate a little. 

He looked out across the ground they covered the previous day. He could see the rock in the distance. The shuttle was too far away to be seen- maybe the rock blocked his view of it, he couldn't recall precisely where it was located in the dim light.   
He kept the emergence light on. To help keep anything out there at bay. But it did attract some small bugs that would land on him. He could see little lumps appearing on his exposed skin where they were biting him. They would land on Nyota, but not bite her. Apparently, his green blood was much more appealing. He looked forward to telling the Doctor that. 

He felt a warmth as he thought about his friend. He looked forward to seeing the crew again.   
Soon enough, he told himself.   
They just had to wait, that was all.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

“There does not appear to be any creature living in this water,” Spock says as he stood up from the waters edge. “And it is safe to drink.”

Uhura sighed. “Thank goodness.” She started to remove the survival suit she'd been wearing for the last day and a half, dropping it to the ground beside her. She then stripped down to her underwear before testing the temperature of the water. It was warmer than she expected but then the temperature had improved all round since they'd got into the woods.   
She carefully stepped into the water, Spock watching her, apprehension clear on his face. “You just told me it was safe,” she reminded him. 

“I do not know what is on the bottom-”

“I'm being careful, Spock. But I have to get clean, I can't stand not washing.” 

“I agree. I do not enjoy being without facilities for such a time. However, I do not share your enthusiasm for this stretch of water.” 

Uhura smiled sympathetically. “I promise not to splash you,” she said. “I'm going to swim a little.”

“Nyota-”

“I won't go far. Stop worrying.” she said. She flicked a tiny bit of water off of her hand in his direction. 

“You broke a promise,” he reminded her before she ducked down into the water and swam gracefully away from him. 

He watched her for a short while and when he decides that she is quite safe, he starts to removed his own survival jacket and pants, leaving him in his regular Starfleet uniform. He cleans himself up and gathers water for them while Nyota finishes her swim and then cleans and dries herself. She sits beside him as she waits to dry.

“What's that?” she asks, pointing to one of the bite marks on his hand. 

“The result of a small, flying insect.” he says. 

“Does it irritate you?” 

“No. And I would not allow it to either.”

“Are we going to set camp somewhere near here?”

“Yes, I would like for us to stay close to the water supply. I do not wish for us to travel too deep into the woods. Finding a source of food would be beneficial. We will have enough rations to last if we are picked up on the schedule I am expecting.”

“I'm sure we will find something edible.”

Spock nodded. 

~

Jim Kirk stepped onto the bridge and headed straight over to the Captain's chair, a seat currently occupied by Sulu. “What's going on?” he asked. 

“Urgent message for you, Captain.” Sulu said, handing over the control. On the screen came the face of Captain Armanez. 

“Jim Kirk, good to see you.”

“Theo, what can I help you with?”

“You can help me save lives, Jim. I'm at Della Seven and unless I get an urgent shipment of vaccinations for 'blue tongue' a whole generation is going to be wiped out here.”

“Blue tongue?” Jim repeated. 

“It's the common term for it. It's a parasite that makes it's way into the mouth, borrows into the tongue and causes swelling. If it gets out of hand, those suffering choke to death. You're the only ship close enough that can reach Starbase D12 and get the vaccines here before a massive loss of life.”

“Consider it done.”

“Thank you, Jim. Details are being transferred to you now. I look forward to seeing you.”

“Kirk out.” Jim says. “Mr Sulu, set course to get us there as quickly as possible. We don't have time to spare.”

“Aye Captain.”

~

“What do you think we should do first?”

“Hm?” Spock says. His eyes are closed, he's supposed to be meditating but she knows he isn't. 

“Vulcan tradition or Earth wedding?”

He opens his eyes at that. “Vulcan tradition.” he says without hesitation. “It is to be expected.” 

“I suppose it doesn't take long to organise, right?”

“Correct. Traditions do not deviate. I believe your Earth weddings are more complicated.”

“Well, there's more variety with it. I mean, we could have some beautiful private ceremony on a beach if we wanted. Or like, a castle with thousands of people.” She laughs when Spock silently raises his eyebrows at her suggestion. “Do you think your Father would want to come?”

“I am unsure. I believe he would.”

“Did your parents just have a Vulcan ceremony?”

“I do not know,” he says. She sense he doesn't want to talk about it. 

“Well, we'll have to make sure we are somewhere nice and warm.”

“That is unnecessary. Vulcan's are quite capable of regulating their temperature.”

“You should get some rest, Spock. You're tired.”

“Very well. But you will wake me if you need me.” 

“I will.” She leans over to him and kisses him. 

~

Nyota was relieved when Spock had finally decided to get some rest. 

He was laying in the small shelter they had made between some trees, an area that would stay dry in the event of a storm. She sat across the camp from him, a few feet away.   
She had watched him sleep for a while, she always found him sleeping to be soothing. He looked different when he slept. Most people looked peaceful, but Spock had that peaceful look most of the time. But when he slept and more importantly, when he dreamt, he reacted to those dreams as any person did.   
And she could see it all. His dreams of fear, or love, of sadness and loss all played out on his face as he slept. He was incredibly guarded about sleeping.   
He had been told for years that Vulcan's did not dream. He felt his own dreams was part of his human weakness and it was something he was ashamed of.   
So she had done the only thing she could think to do in this case and asked Spock's Father about Vulcan's and dreams. He was reluctant to disclose anything at first, but eventually, he told her that Vulcan's dreamed but it was a very personal thing and something they did not discuss openly.   
It was almost taboo.   
Once she had been able to tell him that he wasn't any different from any other Vulcan, he had started to relax. 

While Spock slept, she scanned several samples they had gathered from near their camp to see if anything was edible. She was half way through and had found nothing so far when a faint rumble stopped her.   
She looked over to Spock, who remained sleeping. She considered calling to wake him but before she had a chance to the soil started to shift and through the ground something emerged.   
It looked like some sort of underground snake like creature that felt it's way around blindly, leaving a trail of white slime. 

It felt back and forth between them and she again,, considered calling Spock to wake him, but as she shifted slightly, the creature swung round in her direction. It seemed it couldn't see, but it did hear and she got the impression that as it waved itself around in her direction it seemed to be 'sniffing' the air.   
She stayed still and silent and the creature faced her direction for several more seconds before spinning round and moving quickly to where Spock was. He wasn't moving or making any noise but it had zoned in on Spock and she watched in muted horror as the creature clamped it's jaws around Spock's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

“Spock, let me see,” she told him sternly as Spock moved his arm from her grip again. 

“It is not serious, Nyota.” he said. He was distracted, eyes on the creature, dead on the ground beneath them. 

“I know you're not happy about what I did-”

“My happiness has nothing to do with this-”

“But your life has. And I couldn't risk it for anything, Spock.” She takes hold of his arm again and inspects the puncture wounds. 

“Nyota, we can not allow fear to govern our actions. That may be the last creature of that species. How would you feel having wiped an entire species out?”

“If it saved you, I wouldn't care.” she said, looking up at him. 

“I would not be saved at the cost of another life.” He could tell the words upset her, but it was the truth. 

She wiped the blood away from his arm and then held a cloth there in silence. Eventually, she spoke softly. “I thought that it might be poisonous.”

“Then I would be poisoned. It's death would have been meaningless.” 

She sighs and releases his arm. “Spock, you've seen what death does to people. You've had it inflicted upon you. And you've seen how hard it's been for Jim to grow up without a Father in his life. I don't want that for us.” She takes his hand and presses it against her stomach. There's no bump, it's too early, but there is life within her. 

“It is the very reason I wish to preserve all life, Nyota. My own included. 

“I'm sorry. I was scared.” 

“It is done. We do not need to dwell on it.”

“Can I wrap a bandage around your arm?” 

He nods. Lets her do it to reassure her more than any need for it. 

“When it's daylight, we should search for food.” he says, to distract her mind from unpleasant thoughts. She nods as she fixes the bandage. 

“I am sorry,” she says again. 

He says nothing in response. But he kissed her hand that tended to his wound. 

~

“Your eye is twitching.”

“It is fine.” 

“It's not fine, Spock! You're tired.”

“I am not that tired, Nyota.”

“Then you're hurt. Something's wrong.” 

He lets out a slow steady breath but says nothing. “We should take a short break and take nourishment.” 

Spock removes the pack he's carrying and hands over supplies to Nyota. He takes a drink himself, watching her for a moment. “I have the first name to consider.”

She raises her eyebrows at him, as she swallows her mouthful. “Go on,” she encourages. 

“It is an Earth name. The meaning is 'to love unconditionally'.” Nyota smiles. But she doesn't hear anything after that. The ground rumbles, and she's falling backwards as soil seems to fly everywhere.   
She calls out for Spock but she can't hear anything, can barely hear her own voice. 

And then there's nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

When Spock wakes, the first thing he realises is that he has been moved. 

He estimates that he's been unconscious for close to two hours, given the changed position of the sun and he's disturbed he's been unaware for so long.  
Next thing he notices is how deep the pain in his head is. A dull constant thudding that makes him want to bury himself in sleep. And it's while he's exploring his headache that he realises he is missing his bond to Nyota. It is part of the cause of the headache, their bond severed.  
He stumbles to his feet and looks for her but he's alone. 

Not only is he alone, but he's been stranded on a tiny piece of land, surrounded by water. He can see land, not that far away, in two different directions, but that would mean swimming but he knows he has no choice. The land he is on is far too small to sustain him. There's nothing on it except dirt and grass and some small plant life, there's not even any shelter and the ground is sodden. He can feel the dampness that has got into his clothes. 

He takes into account the directions he can travel. The closest land to him looks most like the terrain where they crashed, but he recalls there was no water visible when the planet came in to view and even if it's the same stretch of land, he assess that he'd be too far away from the crash sight to find where he and Uhura were. Besides that, he would be out in the open and he wasn't sure he could stand that for a long period of time with no supplies. 

The next closest option seemed to be the wooded area. This would at least give him the option to find shelter, food and water and perhaps it was closer to where he had been with Nyota. He needed to find her. Everything told him she was gone, his damaged mind told him the truth, but he wouldn't just accept it. He needed to see her for himself. And she needed to go back with him. One way or another.  
There was another direction he could travel, but the land was so much further away that he knew he would struggle to make it.  
He was a fair to average swimmer, he just wasn't good in water for long periods of time. It went against his Vulcan biology to be in water. It felt wrong, unnatural. But he had no choice.  
He could remain stranded there.  
He took the plunge. 

~

Nyota woke up, head aching. 

She was in a room that was cold and bare. 

She looked for Spock and found he was missing. He must have been kept in a different room from her.  
Sitting up slowly, she noticed a large darkened window. For observation, she assumed. She felt disturbed just seeing it.  
She heard sounds coming from the door and seconds later it opened to reveal who she assumed were her captives.  
They were grey skinned humanoids with reptilian like eyes. 

“Where am I?” she asked. 

“You are prisoner. You are murderer.”

“Murderer? Where's Spock? What have you done with him?”

They spoke to one another in their native tongue briefly before addressing Uhura again. “Vulcan?” Uhura nodded. “Noble race. He safe. Not here.”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“You pay. You cost life. We take life for life.”

“No!”

“Always been.” 

“But it's not just my life! Please!”

They speak again to one another. “You have life in you?” 

She nods, tearfully. “The Vulcan- Spock. It is his child. He doesn't deserve to lose this life because of what I did.”

“Accept.” The nod. “You prisoner until birth.” 

“I'll need a doctor-”

“Much time.” they say, cutting her off. The nod to one another and leave without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having trouble thinking of a plot for this. Until that time, I'm discontinuing this story.


End file.
